


The ManHunt

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Eren being cute, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Might make you tear up, PTSD, PTSD!Levi, War, but not really, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren tries to adjust to life with Levi who is struggling with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) </p><p>Based on the poem The Manhunt by Simon Armitage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ManHunt

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE-SHOT IS BASED OFF OF THE POEM BY SIMON ARMITAGE. I DO NOT OWN THE POEM THE MANHUNT OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. 
> 
> P.S: There's a tiny bit at the end.

After the first phase,   
After passionate nights and intimate days, 

Eren and Levi had have many passionate nights since the end of the the Titan's reign over humanity. Since the walls crumbled down, the broken pieces serving as a reminded to what once was. 

Levi's battle scars were ghost white on his already porcelain skin and Eren would find himself staring for just a little too long. Eren himself however, carried no battle scars - no relics of what once used to be. 

After one of their more rough and fulfilling nights, Levi would let Eren trace his scars. Eren's soft fingertips delicate along the tender flesh. 

Only then would he let me trace, the frozen river which ran through his face. 

He continued like this for the night, even if Levi himself fell asleep to Eren's soft touches. 

Only then would he let me explore   
the blown hinge of his lower jaw,   
And handle and hold   
The damaged, porcelain collar bone. 

Sometimes Levi would stir, having nightmares of the past. But Eren would be there to soothe him. Always. Sometimes he would wake up screaming and Eren would comfort him till he drifted back off into a restless slumber. 

And mind and attend,  
The fractured rudder of shoulder-blade,  
And finger and thumb   
The parachute silk of his punctured lung.   
Only then could I bind the struts   
And climb the rungs of his broken ribs. 

Levi had always been a closed off man. But since it was over he'd drawn back on himself. Like everything he'd ever lived for, worked for, survived for, was gone. 

And feel the hurt   
Of his grazed heart. 

Sometimes Eren would hear Levi crying, while he was washing in the shower, or in the kitchen trying to make himself tea. Eren could see how much pain Levi was it but his effort to bring him out of this deep depression had been futile. Levi had fallen in too deep and wasn't planning on getting out anytime soon. 

Skirting along,   
Only then could I picture the scan,

The foetus of metal beneath his chest   
Where the bullet had come to rest. 

Eren would constantly help Levi, comfort him, hold him, kiss him, accompany him. Everything he could do for this man, he done it.

The doctors had told him that nothing was working and that he should just keep trying. But the emerald eyed male was losing hope for the broken soldier once known as Humanities Strongest. 

Then I widened the search,  
Traced the scaring back to its source  
To a sweating, unexploded mine  
Buried deep in his mind, around which  
Every nerve in his body had tightened and closed. 

Then, and only then, did I come close. 

"Eren?..." Levi finally whispered. And after what seemed like an eternally, Eren finally felt Levi's strong warmth embrace him after so long. 

-Fin-


End file.
